


Selfish

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ramblings on after 3x09. idk. there just needs to be more shaysima fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

Cosima was laying in Shay’s bed after another night spent with her. Shay feels good and knows how to make her feel good. Not that Delphine didn’t make her feel good, but there were things Shay did that Delphine hadn’t done and it had felt so good. Shay came out of the bathroom then, her clothes long gone. She was beautiful, Cosima thought. Mesmerizing in the way the she walked. She sauntered over to the bed and crawled in and turned her back to Cosima. Cosima took the invitation and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“You know, I’m not really used to being the big spoon.” Cosima whispered quietly against Shay’s neck. She moved her arm on top of Shay’s.

“Are you making fun of me?” Shay asked. Her fingers tangling with Cosima’s.

“No, I’m just stating a fact.” Cosima smiled into her shoulder, she was definitely teasing her.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve always been small so I’ve always been the little spoon.” Cosima said. Her hand tracing circles across Shay’s arm. “But now I’m the big spoon, which means you must be very small.” She nuzzled Shay’s neck and then kissed behind her ear. “Very, very small.”

Shay turned to face Cosima, a gentle smile on her face. “Okay, so you’re definitely making fun of me.” Shay traced her cheek and her lips. Cosima kissed the thumb that moved across her lips.

After a few moments Cosima broke the silence. “Are you okay?” It had been a few hours since Delphine had stormed into Shay’s apartment and threatened her. Shay had explained what had happened and Cosima had apologized. Then Shay cried, the weight of what nearly happened hitting her suddenly. Cosima had held her and then they spent the next few hours trying to forget everything.

“Yeah, I think so.” Shay tangled their legs together under the sheets. “It’s not every day your girlfriend’s ex nearly kills you.” Her tone was light, but fear crept through every pore in her body.

“I’m so sorry, Shay.” Cosima pulled her closer. “I never thought she would do that. She wouldn’t have killed you. I know her that well.” She had skipped over the small detail that it was she who told Delphine about her worries of her being the Castor mole. But how could she tell her that. ‘Hey babe funny story, so it’s my fault my ex-girlfriend nearly killed you. I thought you were spying on me because I’m a clone, so I asked for her help. Whoops, am I right?’ No. She couldn’t tell Shay that, she didn’t want to lose her.

“Are you sure? She seemed pretty serious to me.” She was scared.

“Hey, hey look at me.” Cosima gripped her cheek firmly. “I won’t let her hurt you, I promise. She wouldn’t do that. She couldn’t do that to you.” She pulled Shay into her, holding her close. She wanted so desperately to believe she was telling the truth, but she didn’t know Delphine as well as she thought she did. “You’re safe with me.” She kissed the top of Shay’s head and Shay tightened her grip on her. Shay buried her face into Cosima’s neck. The soft puffs of breath against her neck signaled that Shay had fallen asleep. Cosima laid awake though, unable to sleep. She was lying to Shay and possibly putting her in danger.

“I think I’m falling for you.” Shay whispered suddenly. She had no idea that Cosima had heard her. She had never meant to get in this deep with Shay, but she couldn’t help herself. It was selfish, really.


End file.
